Need You Now
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: Elena and Alaric find comfort in each other after they both lost the people they love but they start developing feelings for each other. What will they do about it? Post 3x01 AU/Smut


_**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own TVD or their characters, they belong to the CW and L.J Smith. [If I did lots of things would be different and tvd would be a porno! ;) lol]_

_A/N: So I had this idea since I watched the first episode of the third season of tvd but I didn't know how to write it until yesterday. Inspiration came and I was able to write this in a few hours, I really like it because I like this pairing of course, I think it would be much better than Delena or Stelena but never mind. This is the first time I write something for this pairing but not the first I write smut [even though I'm still kind of bad at it :/] anyway I hope you like it! Read and Enjoy! xo_

* * *

><p><strong>Need You Now:<strong>

Elena walked into the house after her fight with Damon and saw Alaric packing his things. "What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm not going to stay here anymore" Alaric said

"What? Why?"

"I'm not a role model Elena. I drink too much, I say the wrong things and I encourage bad behavior" he said "In school I can pull it together but I can't do it here, this place reminds me too much of Jenna and I can take it anymore, I have to leave"

Elena could feel the tears forming in her eyes, this was the last thing she needed right now. She didn't need another person walking out of her; she needed Alaric, she needed him more than she was willing to admit. He have been her rock the past months, he may say he's not a role model and maybe he isn't but he have been there for her, they would sit in the couch sometimes and talk, he would drink beer and sometime she would drink one too and they would just spend most of the night talking and pouring their hearts out. They talked about their insecurities and the people they lost and missed, like Jenna and Stefan and even Isobel and after, they would just try to comfort each other. Sometimes he was drunk and others he was sober but always after they had their one on one sessions or their therapy session, like she liked to call them, they never talked about them. One night their poured their hearts out and the next day they wouldn't even mention it. They had a weird relationship but she liked it, their relationship had developed and grown so much in the past months and she didn't want him to leave, staying in the house would be unbearable if he did.

"No please Ric, you can't leave"

"I have to, Elena. You're eighteen now, you're an adult" Alaric said "You can do this; I'm not good to you or Jeremy"

"No I can't, I need you Ric, please…" she said with a broken voice, the tears were now streaming down her cheeks and she was unable to stop them.

Alaric closed the space between them and hugged her because he didn't know what else to do, he didn't like being the reason Elena was crying, it made him feel like an asshole. He couldn't believe she was crying because he was leaving, he thought they would be relieved that he no longer was going to live with them, he wouldn't be a burden anymore but instead she was hugging him tightly as if she didn't want him to escape and crying in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears, he didn't mind at all but he hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing her cry over Stefan and now he hated even more seeing her cry over him. He wouldn't leave if he had another option but he had to, it wasn't just that this house reminded him of Jenna, it was just an excuse, yes the house brought lots of memories but they didn't hurt as much now, his talks with Elena helped him a lot. The real and main reason he was leaving was because he realized he was starting to develop feelings for Elena, his dead girlfriend's niece, it was completely inappropriate, not only because she was Jenna's niece but because he was also her teacher and she was almost half his age, it just couldn't be so he had to leave and put some distance between them before it was too late and he did something stupid, and especially before his feelings for her got stronger, he couldn't let that happen.

Elena relaxed in his arms, she loved the feelings of his arms around her, how strong they were and how they made her feel safe and that's what she needed the most right now. She felt great being in his arms but she still couldn't stop crying, she wasn't sure why she was crying anymore, it was a full combination of many things, she let out all the frustration she felt after he fight with Damon, all the sadness because Alaric was telling her he was leaving and the fact that she just found out Stefan have gone full ripper didn't help either, she was full of emotions and she let them all out. She didn't want him to leave, it wasn't just because he made her feel safe or because he listened to her, it was also because she had feelings for him, she wasn't sure when she started to feel like that but she did. Maybe it was somewhere between Jenna's death, Damon almost dying and Stefan leaving, all combined with their late conversations sitting on the couch, somewhere between those moments she started to feel something for her dead aunt's boyfriend, she tried to suppress it for a while but she couldn't anymore, she wanted him. She wanted him and needed him more than she would ever admit but she didn't do anything about it because she was confused. This was the last thing she needed because she loved Stefan, that was for sure but she also kind of had feelings for Damon. She liked Damon, he was a good looking guy, she loved his sense of humor, he was fun to be with but she also hated things about him, like the fact that he would kill without feeling remorse or that he was a total douchebag to almost everyone she knew, so she had mixed feelings but she would never do anything about it because of Stefan. She knew that if she tried anything with Damon, it wouldn't work out, it wouldn't last and even if it did, she knew that if Stefan came back she would throw Damon aside and be with Stefan in a heartbeat and that wouldn't be fair for Damon. It would only cause more drama and she would break Damon's, Stefan's and even her own heart in the process so she was determined to leave it like that, nothing more than a friendship could happen between them. But with Alaric was different, he understood what she was going through, he listened to her and comforted her, he was her shoulder to cry on and he made her feel better whenever she was feeling down. He was her friend and confidant. But it wasn't just that, that she liked about him, she also liked that he was able to make her laugh and the fact that he was just a simple human was even better. She could relax around him and when she was in the house and he was there too, she didn't need to worry about him listening her every move, she didn't need to worry about him listening whenever she was thinking out loud when she was alone in her room. She loved her friends and boyfriend and she would never tell them this but sometimes being around super naturals was exhausting so being around a human for a change was refreshing, and when that human was Alaric, it was even better. And sometimes just seeing those beautiful hazel eyes or that beautiful smile or just to listen to his voice would light up her day.

After a while she stopped crying and pulled back, she dried her eyes with her hands and looked up. "I'm sorry for wetting your shirt with my tears"

He smiled at her and said "It's okay, I don't mind… I just don't like seeing you cry, especially not over me, I'm not worthy"

"I won't cry anymore if you stay" she said trying to look innocent.

"I can't Elena"

"I need you Ric" she whispered and leaned until her lips were brushing against his, she felt him stiffen so whispered against his lips "Tell me to stop if you don't want this" when he didn't she closed the tiny space between their lips and kissed him, it was slow, gentle and really sweet, it reminded her a little of her kisses with Stefan but she pushed those thoughts aside really quickly, she didn't need to be thinking about Stefan when she finally had the opportunity to kiss Ric, she had to be one hundred percent present and enjoy the sensation before it was over.

Few seconds later Alaric broke the kiss, both were a little breathless but she wanted to kiss him again, she was leaning in to kiss him again when he stopped her "We can't do this Elena"

"Why not? I want this and it's pretty obvious you want it too" she said taking a quick look at the bulge in his pants. It was true, he wanted that, he was getting hard just with one little kiss but he knew it was a bad idea, it was dangerous.

"I was Jenna's boyfriend and you're Stefan's girlfriend" he said trying to make her see it couldn't be, that it was wrong but she didn't back down, instead she put her hand in the back of his neck and pulled him down crashing their lips together again, this time the kiss was more forceful, more passionate. He lifted her and sat her in the table near the door. She tangled her hands in his hair trying to pull him closer and parted her legs so he could stand between them. She slid her hands between them and started unbuttoning his shirt, bringing Alaric back to his senses. He pulled back and stopped her hands. "We can't do this, Elena. This is wrong"

"You want this as much as I do Ric, let go… just tonight" She waited for his answer, he looked like he was trying to think about it, he had a frown on his face but then he sighed and looked at her, this time he smiled. "Jeremy is in the house, he could come downstairs at any time"

"Then let's go to my room" Elena said and he picked her up, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and he ran upstairs to her room. As soon as they were inside, he locked the door behind them and put Elena back into her feet and she went to close the door that led to bathroom.

**TVD**

Minutes later Elena found herself spread out in the bed with Alaric between her legs, their clothes were thrown around the room, his thumb rubbing her clit lazily and his tongue slid along her slit and into her pussy making her feels things she haven't felt in what felt like centuries. She felt great, she felt alive, something she hasn't felt for months. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair as she moved her hips trying to make him go faster but laughed and pulled back slightly to say "You have to be quiet, Elena; Jeremy is in the next room"

She looked at him with heavy eyes and said "Don't make me frantic Ric" he chuckled but leaned in again; he parted her folds and licked her slowly, sucking at her clit after and then repeating his actions a few more times. "Please Ric, I need more" she could feel him grin and then he had inserted one finger inside her. He pounded into her slowly while lapped and nipped at her clit lightly until she was bucking her hips against him and pleading. "More…" she breathed and he inserted one more finger, his thrusts were faster and he sucked at her clit harder. It didn't take long until she was falling apart. She had to grab a pillow and bite it so she wouldn't scream as she experienced her first orgasm of the night and he lapped at her juices while she got down from her high. When she finally recovered her breath she pulled him up and kissed him, tasting herself in his lips and tongue.

**TVD**

Several minutes later Elena found herself on her knees, her hands gripping the headboard of the bed as Alaric slid the tip of his cock through her slit, teasing her. She moaned and wiggled her ass trying to get him inside, he put his hands on her hips as he positioned himself in her entrance and pushed slowly, teasing her as he pushed inch by inch slowly until he was all the way inside of her. Both moaned at the feeling of him filling her completely. She was tight around him but she was so wet that it was easy to slide into her.

The sensation was overwhelming, she felt so tight around his dick and he was already painfully hard so he started to move and she could feel herself stretching, his thrusts were fast and hard, pulling his dick out of her, all the way to the tip, and then pushing himself deep into her, just as he started to feel too deep.

He had an arm around her waist keeping her in place and his other hand is in her breast, squeezing it and playing with her nipple. Her hands were gripping tightly at the headboard, loud moans started to fall from her lips and he grabbed her hair in his fist and pulled her back so he could kiss her and swallow her moans. The kiss is wet and hot, his tongue pushes through her lips into her mouth, battling with hers for dominance but tasting her at the same time.

"God Ric, I'm so close" She moaned when she broke the kiss "Harder Ric!"

He growled and went to nip and suck at her shoulder before biting it and marking her as he thrusted harder and faster into her, his hand moved from her breast and now was between her legs rubbing her clit in quick circles, he knew he wouldn't last long so he needed to make her come at least two more times before he did, he had to make her feel amazing because he knew that later he would be compared to a vampire and he would have a huge disadvantage.

He continued pounding into her as she rode her orgasm and seconds later she was falling over the edge again. Her walls were clenching around his dick and he fell over the edge too, shooting hard inside her. Both collapsed in the bed trying to catch their breaths.

"That was…" Elena was the first to break the silence; she was trying to find a word to describe it.

"Amazing?" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah, that could work too" she chuckled "That was amazing"

Alaric pulled out and rolled next to her, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her while he covered both with the blanket. She snuggled into his chest, placed a quick kiss there and closed her eyes feeling languish. _"Happy Birthday Elena" _he whispered and kissed her hair before both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? Great? Good? Bad? or Terrible? Was the smut good? Should I leave this as a one-shot or continue? Maybe a sequel? Please review and tell me what you think!<em>


End file.
